The invention relates to a device for the dehumidification of air in an electric appliance or in a processing space of an electric appliance, to an electric appliance provided with a device of this kind and to a method for operating a device of this kind or an electric appliance of this kind for dehumidification.
WO 2013/097975 A1, for example, discloses the provision, on a washing machine, of a device for dehumidification, which is connected in an air-conducting manner to a drum as a processing space of the washing machine. Here, the device has a permanently installed container, in which a zeolite is arranged. In general, this zeolite reversibly absorbs moisture and has very good characteristics, as known per se from the rest of the prior art. By means of a fan, air can be passed from the drum through the zeolite and is then dehumidified or dried there. Regeneration of the moisture-laden zeolite can then take place subsequently. During moisture absorption in the zeolite, heat is simultaneously released into the environment, and this can be used to heat the air. For regeneration, a heating element can furthermore additionally be used under some circumstances.
The journal “Nature Nanotechnology 11” 2016, pages 791 to 797, includes the article “Anomalous water expulsion from carbon-based rods at high humidity” by Satish K. Nune et al., see doi:10.1038/nnano.2016.91. This describes how carbon-based material, particularly fibres, has the property of being able to absorb water at even low relative humidity and of being able to release it again even at a high relative humidity of 50% to 80%. This process can be reversed at any time, and it can be assisted or accelerated by drying by means of heating.